


freefalling while standing still

by katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Missing Scenes, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark/pseuds/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark
Summary: A separate series for my season 6 drabbles. Basically there'll be a drabble based of each episode of season 6!Title from 'You'll Miss Me Someday' by Tyler AdairEnjoy!





	1. Lies and Leather ~ (6x01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was posted in my other series full of CS drabbles, but they'll be posted here from now on :)  
> So this is 6x01 - The Savior

Emma took the quiet moment to congratulate herself on the good choice of bed.

The large, king sized bed was perhaps the most comfortable thing she had ever had in her life. Not that that was saying much; she had spent almost a year in the back of the Bug.

She looked around the room, still empty for the main part. She took note of the red and black jackets that lay carelessly on the love seat by the door, looking as if they belonged there. Emma thought back to that morning…God, had it really only been a few hours?

_“I like the red leather jacket.”_

Her armour. She had moved to take it off, to throw it across the room like discarded trash. But he had stopped her. Because he loves her, walls and all.

A thought like that would have made her happy earlier that day. But now, after the day she’d had, the things she’d discovered, looking at the two intertwining jackets made her sad.

Sad, guilty, heartbroken, afraid, trapped.

Because she’d managed to put her walls up already, after just a few weeks of having them down. Emma knew it was ridiculous, knew that Killian would help her through this and would reply with a confident “screw fate”, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. It wouldn’t be fair to him.

She was his happy ending. He’d reaffirmed that countless times. Emma always sought comfort in the fact that as the Saviour, the one to bring everyone their happy endings, she would end up with him in the end. Her True Love.

Apparently that’s not how being the Saviour worked now.

If…when she was to die, she’d take his happy ending along with her. Not that he didn’t have ties with the rest of her family, but he was really just wasting his happy ending on a fruitless pursuit.

She didn’t want to force that burden on him. Not yet, not until she found out more. So for the meantime, guilt it was.

Emma heard the shower abruptly switch off, followed by the sound of footsteps moving around the en suite. She smirked as she recalled Killian’s first encounter with hot showers.

“Where does the water come from, Swan? And how is it warm?”

Her clueless pirate.

The door creaked open as he padded out of the bathroom, shirtless wearing only a pair of black sweats she’d bought for him an age ago. He held a towel in his right hand rubbing it vigorously through his messy, washed hair. Emma used his focus on his hair as an opportunity to rake her eyes over him, wanting to commit every detail to memory.

She started at his hair, black and thick enough to run her hands through whenever they got a quiet moment. She moved down to his eyes. God, those eyes that had drawn her in since the day they met. Blue as the ocean, both bright and deep at the same time. The look of hollowness, loneliness she used to relate to replaced with hope and something that boarded on happiness. His mouth hang open slightly, tongue darting out every now and then in an adorable and attractive way. Next came the splattering of hair over his chest, on show for all to see, but something that in the comfort and privacy of their own home, seemed more intimate than ever. He had scars that crossed over his stomach, forming an intricate design criss-crossing every which way. His muscles flexed as he attempted to dry out his hair, turning her gut to jelly. Emma let her eyes graze over his lower body before landing on his left wrist, scarred and mangled but beautiful because it was him.

“…this kind of luxury.” He trailed off, “Swan? You quite alright, love?”

Emma broke herself out of her daydream, eyes snapping back to his raised eyebrow and questioning eyes. She nodded in response, gaze catching on the smudge of black that remained under both eyes.

She chuckled before pushing back the sheets and swinging her legs out of bed.

“Come with me.”

She took his arm and lead him back into the bathroom, pulling out a few make-up removing wipes and perching on the edge of the sink.

“What the bloody hell is that, Swan?” He raised an eyebrow at the tissue, looking at it distrustfully. Emma beckoned him forwards, pulling him in between her legs, holding onto his face.

“Look up.” She gently began dabbing the wipe under his eyes in a desperate attempt to wipe away the black that appeared tattooed on. She could feel his gaze lingering on her, studying her face up close.

Emma knew that he hadn’t bought her lie at Granny’s. He knew it wasn’t just ‘stress’. But he hadn’t pushed her.

His soft, knowing gaze showed her just how clearly he saw through her. She wasn’t sure if she was glad or mad for his perception.

After a few minutes on each eye, she was satisfied with her work.

“Much better. You don’t look like a panda any more.” Patting his chest, Emma hopped down from the sink, searching for a bin.

“Much appreciated, love.” Killian watched her as she moved around the room, following her with his gaze as if not wanting to startle her. She moved to make her way back to the bedroom before he softly took hold of her arm.

“Swan, I know the excuse you gave me at Granny’s was a lie.”

Just like that, the illusion of peace was shattered.

She knew there was no point in denying it now, what with her being such an open book. Instead, she shrugged out of his grip without saying anything and walked back into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed as soon as she got close enough. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling as Killian stood over her, eyes desperate and questioning.

“Please love, just talk to me. I don’t understand, this morning everything was perfect. Have I…” he took a breath, “Have I done something to upset you?” His voice quietened as Emma’s head lurched to the side.

Of course he thought this was his fault. She felt herself getting unreasonably angry. Why couldn’t he understand. She willed him to drop it, or even better, to magically see through all her problems.

Killian stared back at her wide eyes, arms flying out to the sides before dropping near his hips.

“What? Can you blame me for thinking it, Swan?”

Emma begged him to stop as she sensed his frustration grow. He had a right to be frustrated after all the times he’d stayed by her side.

“One hour we’re happier than ever, ready to start our lives,”

'Please stop’. She felt an anger building up inside her.

“and the next, you’re keeping secrets. You’re walls were down, Swan. What’s made them come back up?”

Controlling her frustration, she instead focused on his eyes, that brilliant blue.

“I just want to help, Emma. To understand why you can’t seem to live with them down.”

She snapped.

“I’M SORRY IF I CAN’T CHANGE HOW I’VE BEEN LIVING MY LIFE FOR DECADES AT THE FLIP OF A SWITCH!”

He took a step back as if her words had physically hit him. His brows furrowed, as his eyes sparkled with worry, but also anger.

“That maybe so, Swan, but I at least expect that after everything we’ve been through, after everything I’ve done for you that I deserve a BLOODY EXPLANATION!”

Emma looked away and turned herself, facing her back to him. She could count on one hand the amount of times she’d yelled at him like that, even less the time that he’d yelled at her. Tears began forming in her eyes as she shut them tightly, wishing the problems would just go away.

Killian was quiet behind her for a long time, most likely trying to reign in his anger. After a few minutes of dead silence, she felt the blankets rustle behind her. The bed dipped as Killian’s weight settled into the mattress.

“Emma,” he began, his voice low and measured, “do you remember when Ursula arrived in Storybrooke? I told you that nothing had transpired between us and you knew I was lying to you.” Emma nodded, shame over her behaviour creeping into her mind as she recalled the situation.

“You told me that it was okay, not telling you what was bothering me. But you also told me it wasn’t okay that I had lied to you.”

Emma let herself turn back onto her back, not daring to look at him yet.

“With that in mind, I’m going to ask you again: Is there something bothering you besides the stress? Is it something that’s happened, that you’ve found out? Just give me the courtesy of honesty.”

His voice held so much hidden hurt. She looked out of the corner of her eye, seeing Killian’s tired face looking back at her. With a sigh, she rolled over to face him, leaving an awkward gap between them, one that had never been there before.

“Yes.” She replied with that one word, all she trusted herself to give without bursting into tears and spilling her secret. Oh, how easy it would be.

Killian tilted his head, the anger in his eyes replaced with sensitivity.

“Okay, that’s a start.” He let out a shaky breath as he breached the gap and found her hand amongst the blankets, “I know you don’t want to tell me what’s going on. Maybe you want to figure it out for yourself first, I don’t know. But when you’re ready, I’ll be here. Like always.”

Killian’s eyes never left hers. She didn’t deserve this, and she knew if this was anyone else they would have been long gone. But it was Killian.

She had the sudden urge to tell him everything, but refrained from it. She needed to start working this out on her own before she brought him into it. Instead she went for a simple nod and a squeeze of his hand.

“I know.” She croaked out, voice cracking with emotion. Killian noticed, giving in and sweeping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Only then, face pressed into his neck, did she allow herself to cry, albeit quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

She felt him nod in response, “I know. And thank you for that. But you can’t keep doing this. Lying won’t help anyone. If we want this, us, to work, that needs to be kept to a minimum.”

Emma let his words absorb into her. He was right, of course he was.

“I’ll try.”

He pressed a soft kiss into the crown of her head.

“I know you will, love. I’m proud of you, Swan.”

He continued whispering words of confidence and belief into her hair before settling in for sleep.

Emma remained awake for a while longer, staring over to where she knew the chair and the jackets were. She could picture the sleeves crossed over one another, an image of unity, a future being started between the two of them, one that was going to come to an end sooner than planned. She hoped fate, destiny, whatever, was pleased with itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	2. A Princess and A Guy Like Me? ~ (6x02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little drabble based of the idea of a movie night in the Swan-Jones house hold. Healthy amounts of Captain Swan, Cobra, and Cobra Swan all in one!  
> So this is 6x02 - A Bitter Draught

The smell of popcorn filled the living room as Emma made her way to the TV, recently purchased mainly to calm Henry's incessant complaints. The couches had been rearranged too, three of them positioned around the new addition to the room.

After a few (it had been quite a few) dalliances on the old, stiff lounge, Emma and Killian had decided it needed to go. Now blankets and pillows covered every one of them, ready for the long-overdue movie night in the Swan-Jones household.

It was Henry's complete exasperation over Killian's lack of knowledge in the ways of pop culture that had prompted it, although Emma definitely played a part; she insisted that “Back to the Future” was included in reference to his confusion over Marty McFly.

But of course, Star Wars _had_ to be first.

Emma made a point of the pizza before hand and the popcorn. She'd never had anything of this sort at any of her foster homes and was revelling in the experience just as much as the 14 year old. She wanted it for Henry too of course. God knows that kid had been through too much, _seen_ too much in his short life; a domestic movie night was the least she could do.

Arriving at the couches, Emma raised an eyebrow at the seating arrangements. Henry had moved one of the blankets and pillows onto the floor and now lay on his stomach, head propped up on his fists watching the starting menu playing on the screen. Killian sat up against the arm of the couch at the back of the set up, watching her take in the setting.

“Floor comfier than the couch, is it kid?” She asked in jest. Henry rolled his eyes and shrugged, reaching up to take the bowl of popcorn Emma held out to him.

She stepped over his body, planting herself on the couch next to the one Killian sat on, rising a brow to see if he'd say anything. It earned her a pout straight from the face of a five year old.

“What?” She said innocently, smiling back at him. In response, he sighed, pushing himself up from his spot and making his way to Emma.

She watched as he reached the edge and bent down, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the back couch.

Laughter (and groaning from a certain teenager) filled the room as popcorn spilt on the floor, Emma wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Desperate much?” Emma laughed, catching her breath as she settled out of Killian's arms and onto the sofa. Killian raised an eyebrow.

“For you, love, always.”

He sat next to her, reaching over to press a quick kiss to her lips, Henry groaning once more.

“Can we start the movie please?” He asked, not waiting for an answer before pressing play.

Emma moved closer to Killian, tucking her legs under her and leaning into his chest, his hooked arm snaking around her shoulders. He reached down to whisper something to her (probably not something suitable for young ears) when the opening lodge began, the music causing Killian to almost jump out of his seat.

“Bloody hell.” He exclaimed before being quieted by both Emma and Henry.

She could see his eyes flicking across the screen in a desperate attempt to absorb all the information. The second he opened his mouth to ask a question, Emma knew it was going to be a long night.

\--

“Princess Leia, love, is that where you got your...”

“Yes, Killian.”

\--

“I like this Solo character.”

“Yeah, because he's basically you, Killian.”

“Very true, lad. I too am a devilishly handsome, roguish...”

“Okay Killian, we get it.”

\--

“These 'lightsabers' are quite effective weapons.”

“MOM, CAN YOU MAGIC US SOME REAL LIGHTSABERS?!”

“Absolutely not, kid. Your mother would kill me.”

\--

“Look lad, the wookie-prisoner gag!”

“Yup!”

\--

“Wait, lad, you told me Han and the princess get together.”

“They do.”

“But they're fighting.”

“Hey, I held a knife to your throat the first time we met!”

“Too true, Swan.”

\--

“Call Ursula, we found a long lost...ow, Swan. No need for that.”

\--

“How can he die? He's the wise old master, he can't die!”

“It's okay, Killian.”

\--

“I once thought the exact same thing, you know love.”

“Well, I guess you're lucky this princess had a thing for 'guys like you'.

\--

“This princess is quite similar to you indeed, love.”

“I will take that as a compliment, thank you.”

“Well I mean she doesn't let anyone get a word in...”

“Hey!”

“...but she's a strong leader with a feisty attitude and an all around fantastic woman.”

“Better.”

\--

“Does he have some kind of telekinesis?”

“No, he's just hearing his mentor's voice.”

“Slightly creepy but okay.”

\--

“I still think a sea ship trumps a space ship, Swan.”

“Whatever you say, Killian.”

\--

“I _knew_ he would come back.”

“Hmm, sounds familiar. Neverland, Greg and Tamara...”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it, love.”

\-- 

“Look at that, the smuggler redeemed. I do quite like this story.”

“Like I said, this is practically self-insert for you.”

\--

“So what'd you think Killian?” Henry asked, hope and expectation in his eyes. Emma shook herself awake and turned to find a huge grin on the pirate's face.

“Brilliant, lad.”

Henry's smile grew to match Killian's and Emma couldn't help but notice how similar the pair looked. Her boys.

“We should watch the next one now!” Henry exclaimed, jumping up with all the energy in the world. Emma shook her head, smothering a yawn.

“Sorry kid, it's late. Time for bed.”

Henry groan but obliged and after a goodnight and a hug from both Emma and Killian, he finally made his way up to bed.

Emma watched as Killian moved around the room, picking up empty bowls and blankets. The pirate had taken to the cleaning chores around the house, used to order from his days in the navy. Having seen the spotless state of his quarters on the Jolly Roger, old habits apparently died hard. She rose from the couch and made her way over to him, arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

“Thanks for humouring Henry tonight.”

Killian stopped and turned in her arms and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“No thanks necessary love. I did rather enjoy the film as well as the company.” Emma blushed, ducking her head.

“I know. But he wants to include you in things he enjoys and you don't have to, but you really get into them too. I don't know, I'm just glad he has you, I guess. To look up to an stuff.”

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, his full of wonder and love.

“Of course, love. Nothing makes me happier. As I've said before, I'm quite fond of the lad. I'd happily call him my step-son any day.”

Rising up on her toes, Emma placed a kiss on his cheek, murmuring a thank you before burrowing her face in his neck. He mimicked her action, before speaking again.

“So about the lad's interest in the magic lightsabers...”

“NO!”

\--

Killian and Henry came downstairs the next morning to see two wooden swords glowing green and blue waiting for them on the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the fluff :)


	3. Family, Home, Love ~ (6x03)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short cause I NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT AND I PROCRASTINATED!  
> This was originally going to be a whole fic of the morning we don't see in the episode, but I couldn't get it to work for some reason.  
> So this is 6x03 - The Other Shoe

Emma was unfortunately already awake when the phone rang, groaning as she turned her back to the empty space next to her in bed.

She'd woken up ready to roll over into Killian's waiting arms, the emptiness a nagging reminder of her procrastination.

 _Dammit, Swan, just ask him_.

She reached to her phone left sitting on the bed-side table, taking a quick look at the time before answering. 7 _:00am_. She guessed who the early ringer was before she even saw the name.

“Good morning, Swan!” Killian's cheery voice all but screamed into her ear.

“Jeez, Killian, you don't have to yell, I can hear...” she paused to yawn, “...hear you fine.”

She could imagine his sheepish face, his head ducking to look at the floor like it so often did.

“Apologies, love, and sorry for the early call. I simply wondered if you would care to join me at Granny's for breakfast?”

Emma stretched, another yawn forming on her smiling face, “Sure, sounds good. I'll be there in an hour?”

Killian sighed on the other end of the line, “I shall count the minutes, Swan.”

Emma chuckled before saying a quick goodbye before hanging up, sending Henry a message telling him where'd she be. Groaning, she yanked herself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready, deciding on a particularly black leather jacket for the day.

\--

The diner was full of people that night, both from Storybrooke and the Land of Untold Stories. Emma watched the scene from the corner booth that had been claimed for the Charming family. The day had calmed after the fiasco with Ashley and her step-mother, giving everyone a chance to relax. Henry had gone back to his other mother's to spend some time with her, leaving Emma and Killian alone. They joined Ashley and her family for lunch, giving them a wide berth both for Ashley's sake and theirs.

She'd finally asked him. The question that had been on the tip of her tongue since they'd gotten back from the Underworld.

_Move in with me._

He'd said yes, of course, a look of surprise and unbridled joy passing over his face.

Jokes about leather aside, the two of them knew how significant the move was, for them as both a couple and individuals.

Neither of them had had a real home for a long, _long_ time.

Killian had the Jolly, the vessel serving as his home for centuries. He's lived for so long but with no ties to anything, no roots.

Emma hadn't had a true home since she was three years old. Her 'family' had sent her away. She remembered being confused more than angry or sad. She didn't understand. Only when Neal did the same thing years later did she accept the truth: that people left.

But now, with Killian moving in to the house with the white picket fence, they both had roots, a home, someone who wouldn't leave.

A smile grew on Emma's face as she sat in the diner, one that had barely left her face since her and Killian...spent some time together back at her... _their_ house.

Her parents and Regina sat opposite her with Killian and Henry on her right. Neal lay in his stroller at the end of the table.

A foot kicked her leg under the table, breaking her out of her daydream. She raised her eyebrows at her mother, who smiled and nodded her head towards the pair on her right.

Killian was nudging Henry with a smug smile on his face, laughter surrounding the table. Looking across, Emma saw her father also joining in.

“You guys are so embarrassing!” Her son protested, shrugging away from Killian's elbow, his smile betraying him.

“You're first lass is a big deal, my boy. Why not show off a bit?” Killian pressed, Emma's face curving into a smile.

“Because, unlike you pirate, my grandson's ego isn't the size of your ship.” David replied with mock scrutiny, prompting everyone, even Regina, to crack a smile.

Emma leant her head on Killian's shoulder, comforted by his hooked arm that moved around her. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head just as Granny approached with the food.

“Good to see this family laughing again.” She remarked, placing the orders on the table before them.

“Sure is, Granny.” Snow replied, full of hope and excitement over her plans to return the town back to normal.

Leaving the table, Granny left the table in silence as everyone started eating. Killian and Henry continued laughing together and all the while Killian's arm stayed around Emma.

The three of them looked like their own little family. Seeing Killian with Alexandra that morning that touched Emma, but not as much as seeing him bonding with her son. Her _other_ True Love. She guessed with Killian moving in they really were a family, the three of them.

Speaking of which...

Emma sighed at the silence that had set in.

“So, umm, Killian's moving in.” She said abruptly, causing her mother to gasp and her father to choke on some of his drink. Killian's arm momentarily tightened around her, relaxing seconds later. It's Henry that speaks first.

“Awesome! We can _definitely_ have that movie night now!”

Killian reached over and ruffled his hair as everyone else at the table relaxed. Her parents congratulated them. Regina made a comment about locking doors.

Emma couldn't care less. She rested her head on Killian once more, finally, _finally_ feeling truly at home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Memories Remind Us How Far We've Come ~ (6x04)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some great headcanons from Tumblr. Thanks to hookedonkillianforlife28 , tomeandflickcorner , and allofthismatters. Love your work ;)  
> So this is 6x04 - Strange Case

She found him pacing back and forth along the deck of the Jolly later on, eyes transfixed on the harpoon that lay upright, blood still lingering on the rusted metal.

Jekyll's body had been moved, but Emma knew getting rid of the real damage Killian felt would be another matter.

He didn't have to say anything and neither did she. Emma approached him slowly, silently checking he was open to company. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him from behind, feeling the shuddering of heavy breaths ringing through his body.

She placed her hands on his hips and spun him around so he was facing her, eyes roaming anywhere that wasn't hers.

“Hey,” Emma began, laying a hand on his cheek, “it's okay. I'm here.”

She knew what he was thinking and that there wasn't any point pushing any further. He knew she was there for him, a small nod telling her as much.

He'd shown her so much patience and consideration, now it was her turn. Her turn to just be there for him when he needed it.

Her eyes roamed over the rest of the ship, a single chest sitting on the rail of the deck.

“This all your stuff?” She asked, getting a short nod in return.

“Aye.” He replied, voice cracking with emotion, “I know it's not much, but...”

“No, no. I get it. I only had one box of memories too, remember?” She gave him a soft smile that he returned, mood slowly improving. Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the gangplank, gesturing him to pick up the chest on the way.

“Where are we going, Swan?” Killian queried, one eyebrow arching at her in question. Leaning up to press a kiss to his cheekbone, she responded.

“It's about time we get you moved in, don't you think?”

–-

Their steps were in sync as they made their way to the door of their home hand in hand. Emma opened the door without a second thought, explaining the magic to him.

“Basically you, Henry, and I are free to come and go as we please without needing a key.” She made her way to the kitchen, still littered with pancakes from the morning, but searching instead for the rum.

“I thought about including my parents too but I thought that could be...” Emma noticed Killian had stopped just inside the door frame, taking in the house around him. His eyes caught on the jacket thrown across a couch, the dishes piled up in the sink, courtesy of David. Emma hesitated, about to begin explaining away the mess, when Killian simply stated,

“I'm home, love.”

Emma smiled, letting out a sigh of breath before making her way over to him and wrapping her arms tight around him. Face pressed into his neck, she whispered, “Yeah, you are.” With a quick kiss on the temple, Killian moved further into the house, placing his chest on the table with a heavy thud.

“What exactly do you have in there?” Emma asked, moving to open the chest, throwing him a quick glance to make sure he wasn't hesitating. He gave her a small nod, urging her to do as she wished.

“Just bits and pieces love, nothing conspicuous.”

She shot him a look and smirked as she lifter the lid from the box.

Inside, Emma did indeed see bits and pieces. Nothing substantial lay in the chest at all. She saw trinkets from different realms: pieces of gold that looked like they'd hopped straight out from the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah, a piece of colourful fruit that probably had the ability to shrink someone to the size of a mouse.

One thing stood out to her, apart from the lack of personal mementos.

It fit in her hand just as she remembered, the thick edge of the golden magic compass heavy in her hand. Emma raised her hand out of the box, holding the object up for Killian to see.

She saw his eyes snap from hers to the compass, fixing on the shining gold.

“I didn't know you still had this.” Emma said, voice soft and full of surprise.

Killian shook his head slowly, eyes widening.

“I'd forgotten about it before this morning to be honest, love.” He replied, eyes moving back to hers.

The memories Emma was reliving were reflected in his eyes. The beanstalk, the giant, the compass. The incessant flirting on Killian's part. Her leaving him handcuffed up there.

“I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you.”

That was what she'd said to him then. It's wasn't even that she didn't trust him; her gut was telling her to do just that. That was what had made her leave him up there. The fact that she trusted him, understood him, had opened up to him about Neal, it had scared her. Big time.

So she left him there. Emma had wondered countless times how things would have played out if they had left the beanstalk together. Not that it mattered now. They were together. Somehow, they found their way back to each other, every time.

A nagging thought in the back of her mind reminded her that it wouldn't last long. The vision played in the back of her mind like a shadow hanging over her.

“We've come quite the ways, haven't we Swan?” Killian asked, removing the images from her mind.

Emma smiled as he made his way over to her, face more alive and happy than that afternoon. She blushed as she nodded and replied.

“We sure have.” A laugh escaped her lips as he backed her into the edge of the kitchen table, grabbing her hips with his hook and hand. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, a small sweet kiss that promised more to come.

“So what shall we do now, love?” Killian asked, lips only moving a millimetre away from hers so they still touched.

Emma pulled back further, looking straight into his eyes. She gave him a flirty smile before replying.

“Well I never did really show you our bedroom.”

Before she'd even finished talking, Killian had scooped her up into his arms and started pressing kisses to her face and neck, earning him loud joyful laughter. He practically ran them up the stairs, Emma telling him where to go between kisses. When they arrived, neither of them took any time to admire the room, moving straight to the large bed against the middle of the wall.

He placed her on the edge of the bed, but it was only seconds before Emma grasped his lapels effectively pulling him down on top of her. A cacophony of giggles erupted from both of them as they moved up the bed, Killian cupping her head as it lay down on the pillow.

Emma flicked her wrist quickly, willing her magic to work this once. It earned her a questioning eyebrow from Killian.

“Locked the door manually. Just in case Henry comes home.”

–-

Hours later, when they were both sated, they lay in silence holding one another, finally happy. Lazy smiles and 'I love you's were exchanged, and despite everything, all the memories and trying times that lay ahead, they knew they had made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Tomorrow's Not Promised ~ (6x05)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a spec/canon divergence for 6x05 where Killian tells Emma about the shears because he decides againt being an idiot. An understandable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.  
> Props to Lin-Manuel Miranda for the title and the last quote - the Hamilton documentary killed me the other day!  
> So this is 6x05 - Street Rats

The fog on the water was thick, tendrils of it separating as Killian pushed the oars through the surface. He had insisted on coming out alone, knowing as soon as Emma had given him the shears that he wouldn't be able to do it.

He'd barely said a word since she had told him the truth. Finally. After days of worry and suspicion, his fears were confirmed. She'd lied. And her secret was worse than Killian would have imagined.

First he felt the shock. The utter and complete emptiness one feels when they receive news of an ailing loved one. His mind scrambled for something to say, coming up blank. So he had said nothing.

That's when the anger set in. She'd lied right to his face, just when he thought her walls were down. Just when he thought he'd earned her trust, she didn't confide in him, even when it was causing her duress. What more would he have to do?

Looking back at Emma's face, seeing the pain and exhaustion on her face, the feeling changed to dread. She was going to die. Fear kindled in his chest, a flame sparked at the mere thought of losing Emma. His True Love, someone he had never thought he'd find. She was going to die.

Killian settled on determination. He corrected himself in his mind.

 _She_ thought _she was going to die._

There was no way he was going to let that happen, not after everything they'd been through. They fought for their future, their happy ending together with her family. There was no way he was going to give up on it now.

He took the day to process the news, giving her a wide berth until she showed them all the shears. Killian's heart dropped when she'd told them she refused to use them.

His Emma, the ever self-sacrificing hero, was willing to pay the price for her being the Saviour rather than live without helping others. He pushed aside what that meant for the two of them and focused on Emma herself. Whether it was with or without him, he would make sure she was happy.

And he knew happy was not involved in death.

That's why he wasn't able to through them away. He was there for a good five minutes, staring at the water's surface before turning away.

As he neared the pier, Killian could feel Emma's eyes at his back. He took a moment to school his features in an attempt to hide the guilt he felt.

Climbing out of the boat, he heard her footsteps moving towards him, her heeled boots knocking on the wood. He turned and found himself face to face with her.

“They're thousands of leagues under the sea.” He began, one word bouncing around in his mind as he continued, “No one will ever find them.”

_Lie. Lie. Lie._

“Not even Posiedon himself.”

Emma made her way closer to him, letting out a relieved exhale of breath before placing her hands on his chest and pulling him in for a soft kiss. She let out a whisper of thanks as she pulled back, just as thunder boomed out around them.

Looking up at the sky briefly, Killian sensed the beginnings of a storm, an old habit learnt from his endless days on the water.

“There's a storm coming.” He stated, moving his arm from her waist to her upper arm as she followed his gaze towards the sky.

“Seems like the perfect night for a fire and hot buttered rum.” Emma replied, smile sly and content. Killian's heart burst. She'd let her secret out, now under the impression that nothing lay between them and their future. That the only secrets that now lay between them were pop culture references and the true functioning of kitchen appliances.

His mind pushed him to tell the truth, every sensible part of him urging it on. But something held him back, if only for now.

“Sounds like heaven.” And it did. It sounded like everything they had wanted for months now, “I just need to check in on the old girl. Secure the rigging.” He gestured where the Jolly was anchored, looking back to see Emma with a blissful smile on her face, nodding slowly, as if expecting his old pirate habits.

“Pizza or Chinese?” She asked, eyes moving back to his. The food didn't bother him. They could have been eating Chimera for all he cared.

“Your heart's desire, Swan. I promise, that's all I want you to have.” He was talking about more that the take-out and they both knew it. It was almost felt like an apology for the future. Killian knew she wanted a future and not a death, and by keeping the shears that seemed possible. What she wanted. Her happiness was all that mattered to him.

He moved his hand up to cradle her cheek as he leant forward to place another kiss against her lips before she turned and headed back to the Bug to wait for him. He watched her walk away, a sight he'd grown used to over the years of knowing her, but now instead of disappointment he felt guilt.

That was the emotion he'd come to.

He turned, taking the shears from his jacket pocket and stared at them as if they were his worst enemy.

Shaking his head, he returned them to his jacket and made his way to his ship.

–

When he reached the house, Killian could smell the pizza before he'd even made it to the door. Taking a breath and opening the door, he saw a fire crackling in the fireplace opposite the couch, bottles of rum awaiting them on the coffee table.

“Hey!” Emma greeted him from the kitchen and began walking towards him, throwing the towel from her hands to the bench. He met her in the middle for a kiss, more passionate than the others had been that night. Pulling back after a while, Killian moved his hand from her shoulder to her hip, hook coming to rest on the other.

“It seems you've been waiting for me, love.” He smirked, looking around the open room. She tilted her head playfully looking up at him.

“So what if I was?” They both chuckled as Killian moved to press a kiss to her forehead.

She seemed so happy, so relieved that she didn't have to carry her burden alone anymore. That part of his mind once again urged him to tell her the truth.

He knew he should, for her sake and his. He'd go mad with guilt if he didn't.

 _She used Excalibur to save you, surely she would understand.”_ He rationalised internally before leading Emma over to the couch. She eyed him suspiciously as they sat down, Killian angling himself to face her, eyes boring into hers. He saw trust in her eyes, despite the secret she'd been keeping. How foolish of him to think she didn't trust him with her heart, after everything.

Which made it even harder to tell her the truth, anticipating that trust disappearing in an instant.

“I...” his voice broke with emotion, clearing his throat before continuing. Instead of speaking, he reached into his jacket, revealing the golden shears, eyes focused on her.

Conflicting emotions moved across her face. Killian saw every feeling he'd felt just that morning pass over her; seeing the betrayal and confusion broke his heart. Slowly, she looked back up to meet his eyes.

“I thought you got rid of those.” She began shakily, words coming out so quietly it was almost a whisper. Killian ducked his head.

“I couldn't.” He whispered, suddenly ashamed of himself. He heard Emma take a deep breath before she began again.

“Killian, I'm not going to use them. And I would sincerely hope you wouldn't use them on me.”

His head shot up, eyes locking on hers in shock.

“Never, Swan. I would rather go back to the Underworld than force you to do something you didn't wish to do.” He was met with a glare, jokes about his trip to the Underworld clearly not appreciated. “I simply wish to keep them as a fail safe.” Emma opened her mouth to interrupt, but Killian beat her to it. “I know you plan to pay the price if another option doesn't come around, but if you changed your mind, and I know you think you won't, but just in case, I don't want to throw away the one thing that could save you if push comes to shove.” His voice when quiet, “I can't lose you, love. Not like Liam and Milah. If you died and I knew there was something I could have done to stop it...” He faded out, both well aware of what he'd be feeling.

She contemplated his words, eyes roaming over his face and back to the shears a number of times before replying.

“What happened to 'my heart's desires'?” She asked quietly, looking anywhere but him. Killian straightened, grip tightening on the shears.

“If you can look me in the eye and tell me your heart's desire is to die without living out your future than I'll go back and throw these things in the ocean. But I don't think that's the case.” Finally her eyes met his, tears forming as she slowly placed her hand on top of his.

“You know a future here with you and Henry is what I want more than anything. But I'm the Saviour, Killian, this is what I do. Sacrifice things for the good of others.”

Killian shook his head at her words, mind trying to comprehend her thoughts. It seemed ridiculous to him, her need for self-sacrifice. He opened and closed his mouth countless times, trying to think of something to say.

“I understand that, Emma, I really do. But don't you think you deserve a chance? After everything you've done for this town and the people in it. If you ended up taking your Saviour magic away you're worried that there won't be anyone to protect Storybrooke, aye?”

Emma's eyes looked glassy but she nodded in response.

“Well, won't you dying have the same outcome? Especially if the villain you fight ends up winning.”

He knew he'd struck a cord. Her eyes softened and a single tear fell down her cheek, quickly wiped away. She took another shaky breath.

“You're right.” Killian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as she continued, “You're right, I just...” She paused in an attempt to compose herself, “I don't know what to do. I'm scared, Killian. I don't want to lose anything and it terrifies me that I might lose everything.” More tears began to fall as he moved closer to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. She cried quietly into his shoulder, small sniffs audible every few seconds. He rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. He hated seeing her like this, his strong Saviour so broken.

“You don't have to decide anything now, Emma. But I'll feel better if we have these,” he gestured to the shears, “just in case the time comes. If you allow it, that is, as it is completely up to you. I thought I'd just give you another chance.”

He felt a sharp nod against his shoulder and pulled her away to wipe her eyes. She still shook but the tears had ceased for now.

“Hide them somewhere good, somewhere no one would find them. Not even me.”

He nodded, tilting his head to the side to make sure she was sure. When he was satisfied, he rose off the couch, intent in hiding the damned things now, but Emma grabbed his hand before he got to far. She pulled herself up the couch, placing a hand softly on his cheek.

“I know we've just been through this, but no more lies okay? For real this time.” She let out a chuckle that Killian echoed softly, moving forwards to give her a light kiss on the cheek. As he turned to leave again, Emma stopped him once more.

“And Killian? Thank you. I know you just want me to have what I want. Putting my priorities first and all that. Not many people have done that for me before. Even if you had to lie, which wasn't the best but I think you know that.”

He nodded, eyes glancing at the ground before looking back down to her.

“I hope I'm forgiven, love?”

Moving towards him, Emma placed her hands on his shoulders and moved in for a kiss. Killian felt all the trust and love, all the feelings that were uncertain earlier that day, come flooding back in full force. He wrapped his arms completely around her, pulling her closer until there was no space between them. It took all he had to pull away, to leave her alone while he hid the shears.

But after, once her arrived home once more and climbed into bed, Emma moved instantly over to him, resting her head on his chest, his arm quickly wrapping around her. I love you's were whispered and soon enough, they fell asleep together, content in themselves and each other.

The next morning, when Killian started discussing chores and allocated bathroom times in the mornings and Emma went quiet, he quickly understood why.

“I know tomorrow's not promised, Swan.” He began, looking deep into her eyes, “But we can plan for it anyway.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. To New Friends and New Love ~ (6x06)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three things I needed in this drabble:  
> 1) Liam 2.0 hearing about Liam  
> 2) Emma and Belle bonding  
> 3) Liam 2.0 x Belle (or Underwater Beauty, as katana_fleet and I have deemed it) because I have decided I have a mighty need for it.  
> So this is 6x06 - Dark Waters

Liam had become a more common presence in the household since he'd been released from hospital. Not that he lived there; he remained happily on the Nautilus with his newly-healed captain. But he did make a point to visit every few days.

Emma knew Killian appreciated it, that it somehow calmed the guilt he still felt over their father's murder as well as the storm of worry and dread that loomed over them in the form of her potential death. She too appreciated the brief respite and normalcy that had come with Liam's visits.

After the weirdness had passed, Emma found Killian's younger brother a pleasure to have over. He was a gentleman, just like his half-brother, and watching smiles forming on both of her True Love's faces made her happier than anything.

Liam had a lot to catch up on and Killian was generally happy to answer. It wasn't until one day, about 2 weeks after his release from hospital, Liam asked a question that made Killian stop in his tracks.

“I seem to remember someone mentioning a third brother?”

Emma, sitting next to Killian, felt him tense, fingers ceasing their tapping rhythm on the table top. Henry mumbled an excuse as he extracted himself from the conversation, hurriedly making his way upstairs. Under the table, Emma moved her hand to gently squeeze Killian's thigh in comfort, and it was only a few seconds before his own moved to cover it. Taking a deep breath, Killian answered slowly, each word thought out with precision.

“Aye. There is, or, more like was.” Killian's head ducked to look into his lap, the man on the other side of the table bringing his brows together in confusion. Sending a apologetic look over to Liam, Emma nudged Killian lightly, bringing him back from his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he continued.

“Apologies, brother. A lot of memories to go through there I'm afraid.”

An encouraging nod from Liam urged him to continue. Emma saw the memories flashing in his eyes as he told the stories.

“His name was Liam, he was the man you were named after. He was quite possibly the best man I've ever known. He practically raised the both of us after father abandoned us when we were boys.”

Liam's eyes stilled as he processed the information.

“He was a good man then? I remember asking father why he'd named me Liam and he always shrugged it off. With good reason apparently. He felt guilty.”

Killian nodded, eyes locked on his brother. With a deep sigh, Liam asked another question.

“What else can you tell me about him?”  
Killian only hesitated for a second before launching in to tales of the adventures of the Jones brothers. Emma sat through them all, laughing at the image of a younger Killian in her mind. He told the two of them how they had managed to smuggle food onto the ship they worked on without being caught, and how Liam mercilessly teased him over his attachment to his ponytail.

At this story, Emma snorted.

“Wait, sorry. You had a ponytail?” Her giggles were quickly matched by Liam who watched the couple from across the table. Killian glared at her with a sense of betrayal.

“It's bad form to mock a man for his youth, Swan.” He pouted as he spoke, which only made the stories of Killian as a child more prevalent.

“Bad form or not, that's perhaps one of the best things I've ever heard.” Emma replied, shooting a look at Liam for encouragement. She patted Killian on the shoulder, rising to refill the glasses that had already been emptied once or twice.

“Would you prefer a perm, love? That's what I have in those bloody stories of yours isn't it?” Killian shot back, turning in his chair to raise an eyebrow at her. Holding her hands up in surrender, Emma deflected.

“Okay, no please definitely do not do that. Your hair's fine.”

Killian nodded defiantly, turning back to his brother, ready to launch into another story before Liam interrupted him.

“You two seem quite happy together.” He began, a smile forming on Emma's face. Because she was happy. Despite her impending doom, most days it was easy to enjoy herself. There were definitely some days when it was harder. Much harder. But Killian and Henry were there for her through those days.

Leaning forwards and lowering his voice, Liam spoke directly to Killian and said, “The way you look at her reminds me of how our father used to look at my mother.”

Emma smirked over the drinks and pretended not to her the declaration, picturing the blush forming on Killian's cheeks. As she made her way back to the table, there was a knock at the door. Placing the drinks down on the table in front of the men, Emma moved to answer.

“Hi, Emma.” Belle said as Emma opened the door. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Belle, hi. Is everything okay?” While she'd never disagreed with the librarian, Emma had never really spent the time to build a relationship with her. Instinctively, she glanced down at Belle's stomach where a hand lay protectively.

Despite a past lacking in friendship, Emma had the rare advantage of knowing how Belle felt. She'd been left, knocked up, by someone who didn't love her enough to stay. It was hard, and along with Killian, they'd made a pact to help out where they could.

“Yeah, everything's fine. I actually was just wondering if I could speak to you for a minute.” Belle asked quietly. Smiling, Emma opened the door wider, silently nodding her in.

She heard the whispers of Killian and Liam continue as Belle entered, only to cease as she moved further into the room.

Chair legs skidded across the floor as Liam quickly stood up, eyes meeting Belle's. He gracefully moved towards her, reaching out to take her hand when he neared.

“Hello, milady.” He raised her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Belle, much to her credit, wasn't taken aback and didn't turn away. She only smiled and looked up at him.

“Hi. Oh, you're Killian's brother, right? Liam?” Her voice was light and happy, something Emma hadn't heard much from the woman recently.

“Indeed I am, lass. I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage.” Emma moved around the pair, locking eyes with Killian and lifting a brow. She was met with a polished smirk already forming on his face. She heard more introductions from the pair, but made her way to stand behind Killian. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leant down to whisper into his ear.

“Your younger brother is quite taken with Belle it would seem.” All she got was a nod in response, any attempt in a reply most likely to end in laughter or teasing. Pressing a kiss to his hair, Emma straightened and walked back towards Belle.

“You wanted to talk, yeah?” Emma asked, breaking apart happy laughter coming from the two. Belle glanced back at Emma, shaking her head as if remembering why she was here.

“Yeah, sorry. I'll uh, talk to you later I guess Liam.” She sent him a smile that was reciprocated instantly before Emma lead her up the stairs.

“Sorry it's a bit of a mess, we're still trying to get stuff packed away.” Emma said, quickly shutting the door to her's and Killian's room upon seeing numerous items of clothing strewn over the floor from the previous night.

“No worries. Although, Killian only had his one chest, I can't imagine he had much.” Belle responded.

“So, what's up?” Emma asked hands tucking into her back pockets. Belle paused and fidgeted on the spot, nervous to talk. Taking a deep breath, words began coming out too fast for Emma to comprehend them.

“IwenttomyfirstultrasoundanditwasreallyhardgoingaloneandIknow...” Belle was ready to continue until Emma interrupted her.

“Belle, Belle, Belle. Slow down. Take a breath. Tell me again, slower.” Emma placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. Eyes darting around the room, Belle tried again.

“I had my first appointment with Whale about the baby the other day.” Emma went to talk, only to be cut off, “Everything's fine, the baby's fine. It's just, I didn't tell Rumple I was going, so I ended up by myself.” She finally met Emma's eyes and Emma knew where the conversation was going.

“It's hard, isn't it? Feeling like you should be happy, but knowing there's just something wrong.”

Belle nodded solemnly.

“I thought, since you sort of know how it feels to be dealing with pregnancy alone...” She drifted off, letting out a determined breath before picking up her sentence once more, “I was wondering if you or Killian would be willing to come with me next time. It wouldn't be too often, just once a month. I understand if you can't but I just thought I'd...” Emma placed both hands on Belle's shoulders before pulling her into a hug, silencing her.

“We'd be honoured to, Belle. Anything we can do to help, we'll do it.”

Emma felt Belle let out a sigh of relief before pulling back, quickly wiping moisture from her eyes, nodding in thanks. Smiles exchanged, the pair made their way back down to the living area, the men still talking as they moved down the stairs. Emma just managed to catch the end of Liam's sentence before they stopped talking.

“...bastard for leaving her in that state.”

Smiling to herself and winking to Killian on the way past, Emma showed Belle out, which was quickly followed by a rushed exit from Liam. Laughing and shaking her head, she shut the door before turning back to her own True Love, finding him laughing just as she was.

“I think my dear brother has found himself a bit infatuated with the Lady Belle.” Nodding slowly, Emma walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist for a hug, murmuring into his chest.

“Really? I hadn't noticed.” She replied sarcastically

–

Later that night, once Emma had told Killian of her arrangement with Belle, the couple lay beside each other in bed, Killian's head resting on her chest. Reaching up to run her fingers through the small hairs at the nape of his neck, she found herself thinking out loud.

“I couldn't say no to her. I've been there. I would've given anything to have someone with me through it all.”

Killian remained on her chest with eyes closed but managed to reply.

“Aye, love. And we will be, every step of the way.”

With a nod, Emma's thoughts moved to Liam.

“So what's with Liam then? What'd he say about Belle while we were upstairs?”

A weight lifted from her chest as Killian moved back to lay on his pillow, facing the ceiling with arms tucked behind his head.

“Ah, now telling you would be betraying the sacred bonds of brotherhood, Swan.” He replied, voice light with humour. Emma slapped him on the chest and sent him a pointed glare. Moving onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow, he caved.

“He simply shared his thoughts on how big a git someone would have to be to leave someone alone like that, especially someone as 'beautiful, inside and out, as her' I believe was what he said.”

Emma nodded slowly, a joking look in her eye.

“I bet you appreciated that conversation then.” She responded. “I just hope she knows she's not alone now.” She continued, gesturing to him to lay back down before reaching over to switch of the lamp by their bed. Killian let out a laugh and nodded dramatically.

“Indeed I did, love. And I'm sure she does. Bloody hell, she won't be alone for a second of this now.”

–

Indeed, on the day the baby came into the world, Emma and Killian, soon to be new god-parents, sat in the waiting room for every minute of the labour.

Liam, however, was right there next to her, holding her hand every step of the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. It's Storytime! ~ (6x07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I even had an extra week to write this and I procrastinated :D  
> A bit of daddy!Killian fluff for you based off the adorable Captain Swan scene from the episode!  
> So this is 6x07 - Heartless

It was the first big crisis in Storybrooke since Hope had been born. Some villain had descended on the town, hell-bent on destroying everyone's lives for good. It was hard for Killian to leave his little girl behind during the battles. Thankfully, being only four at the time, she had witnessed next to none of the destruction. He and Emma had decided that was best, safest for such a young child. She was instead looked after by her grandmother while her parents were off protecting the people.

Weary from one particular fight, the one that had finally put the villain to rest, the pair, battered and bruised, made their way up the familiar stairs to the loft. Upon reaching the landing and quietly making their way into the home, they heard Snow's soft voice echoing down from the top floor of the spacious space.

“Your parents are heroes, Hope. Did you know that? Your mother is the Saviour, and your father is one of the bravest men I know.”

Killian reached to link his hand with Emma's as they made their way up the stairs.

Hope was curled up in the big bed that had once belonged to Emma, tiny surrounded by the large, plump quilt and blankets. It made Killian think back to the day she'd been born, when he couldn't believe anything in the world could be so small. The second those big green eyes had looked up at him, so much like her mother's, Killian knew in that very instant that he would do anything for her.

She, along with Emma and Henry, had become his reason to keep fighting the fight.

Snow, removing her hand from the sleeping girl's hair, turned to face them, gesturing down the stairs.

“I just got her back to sleep.” She said, once they were far enough away as not to disturb Hope. “She was worried about the two of you, she'll be happy to see you back.”

Killian's heart soared and sank instantaneously. His little Hope, forced to live in fear. This life she had been born into was dangerous. He and Emma had discussed it before they'd had her. It was something they had decided was worth it. 

It still made him uneasy knowing the danger that seemed ever present in Storybrooke.

What made him happy was the thought of that little face mused with sleep looking up to him, bleary eyes and all. His little princess.

Thanking Snow, Killian made his way back upstairs and over to Hope's bedside. Instead of waking her, he carefully pulled back the comforter and lifted the little girl into his arms, amazed by the feeling of lightness that his daughter both literally and figuratively possessed. She snuggled further into his chest in her sleep, a habit she'd obviously gotten from her mother. 

Carefully making his way downstairs, trying his best not to fall, he locked eyes with Emma, silently suggesting they take their leave. With a quick goodnight, he and Emma made their way back down the apartment stairs, this time with their perfect little pirate princess in tow.

–-

“Daddy?” Hope whispered, just as Killian was about to leave her room for the night.

“Aye sweetheart? What's wrong?” He made his way back over to the side of her bed, perching on the edge of the mattress. 

“Grandma said you and mummy are really good. That you’re the bestest heroes in town.” Instead of the normal grin on her little face, Hope's brows came together in worry, catching Killian's eye.

“Your mother and I are heroes of a sort I suppose, aye. What's troubling you, cygnet?” He reached out his hand to brush away some stray hairs that had fallen over her forehead. He watched as her little face changed through various different emotions before finally finding the words.

“What if I'm not like you?” 

Killian's heart fell. 

It was hard seeing Emma doubting herself, something that had been quite common in their relationship. But nothing was worse than seeing it in his little girl. Hope was always positive and optimistic; even at four years old she fit right in with the Charming family way. So the odd times when that good-natured way of thinking did fail, Killian had to come to the rescue, just as he had with Emma for years.

“Little love, you're going to be a hero just like your mother and me. You're going to be  _ better _ than us. And do you know how I know that?”

Hope shook her head, brow still furrowed in confusion.

“I know, because in this family, belief is the most powerful thing to have on your side. And you have the belief of me, your mother, Henry, Grandma, Grandpa, Regina, even bloody Leroy. We all believe in you, cygnet.”

Killian looked down at his daughter, eyes soft but sad as he saw the doubt still gracing her features. And idea came to him then, something her used to tease Emma with in times of trouble.

“I'm going to tell you a story, okay, love?”

Her eyes lit up brightly as he began.

“Once upon a time, their was a lost princess, trapped in a realm far away from her family. One day, a young lad arrived to bring her back home, back to her parents. He told her she was destined to break curses, slay dragons, and become the greatest of Saviours. But, having lived such a different life for many years, the princess doubted herself. She was afraid of letting her family and her people down. For a time she tried to hide from her destiny, but through the belief of her family, as well as a dashingly handsome pirate that found her along the way, she learnt that she could overcome  _ anything. _ She could be the greatest of heroes and slay dragons. She could even forge a new path for herself. That princess is your mother.”

Hope looked shocked, “No, it can't be. Mummy's so strong all the time. She never has trouble doubting herself.”

Killian smiled softly, hand still moving slowly through her golden locks, “I speak the truth, honest. She's so strong now because she had the ability to face her fears and become a hero. And you, little love, are her daughter, which means you've inherited that ability. You can overcome anything, Hope. Anything at all. Which is why I  _ know _ that you truly are going to be a great hero one day, just like your mother.”

Hope launched herself up and wrapped her small arms around Killian's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I love you, daddy!” She whispered into his ear, his face breaking out into a massive grin.

“I love you too, little one. So,  _ so  _ much.” He lowered her back down into her pillow, tucking her blankets up to her chest. Placing a small kiss to her forehead, he rose from his spot on the edge of the bed, turning to see her burrow down into her blankets before closing her eyes. 

Smiling contently, Killian made his way down the hall to the room he shared with Emma to find her waiting for him, a smile forming as he walked in.

“Nice story, daddy.” She said, smile so inviting that he came over to the bed immediately, pulling back the sheets and opening his arms for her. Just like Hope had earlier, she moved to snuggle into his chest, pressing light kisses into his skin.

“I love you.” She mumbled sleepily, pushing herself up to turn out the light. Once settled, Killian replied, voice hushed as not to break the silence.

“I love you too.”

They fell asleep and stayed that way, with no bad guys or villainous plans to worry about, for the first time in weeks.

Killian found his thoughts drifting however, wondering, not for the first or last time, how his life had become what it had. Then he remembered.

He fell in love with a princess and lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews and kudos are appreciated :)


	8. So How Was It? ~ (6x08)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last weeks episode, so I guess it's late again...oops! To make up for it here's heaps of Captain Cobra (Swan) angst and fluff for you!  
> So this is 6x08 - I'll Be Your Mirror

Emma had decided she never wanted to look in another mirror again.

After a day trapped in a mirror dimension, she'd really gotten sick of looking into one, either at herself or a loved one just out of reach. Shaking her hair dry with a towel, she stepped away from the bathroom mirror before making her way down stairs.

“What'd you wanna do for dinner tonight?” She yelled out to Killian as she reached the first landing , “We could order some pizza or just have some...”

Her sentence drifted off as she took in the sight around her. Candles had been lit and scattered around the living area. Plush blankets covered the couch in one corner of the room. The smell of Granny's onion rings and grilled cheeses floated around the room. Killian stood with his back to her, pouring wine into two glasses. He had shed his jacket and vest, back muscles standing out against the button down he was now left in.

Emma had to stop herself from staring, “...left overs.” She finished, still taking in the room.

Killian turned quickly, a few drops of wine spilling over the edge of each glass, “Hello, love.” He welcomed, smile growing into that special grin he saved just for her.

“Hi.” She replied, taking a few steps towards him, reaching out to take her glass, “What's all this?” She asked, raising the glass to her mouth; it was good wine.

“Well,” he began, reaching up to scratch behind his ear, “I figured since Henry's off on his date we could have one of our own.”

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Emma leant in and pressed a kiss to Killian's lips. Just a soft, gentle kiss, one they'd grown accustomed to in the domesticity of their life recently. Pulling away, the pair remained close.

“I also figured,” Killian continued, “this way we'd have an excuse to wait up for the lad to get home.”

Emma let out a laugh as she dropped her head to his shoulder, “Sounds like a plan.” She responded, reaching down to grab Killian's hand before leading them over to the couch.

The small coffee table was covered with Granny's food. Emma raised an eyebrow, only now acknowledging the presence of the food.

“Wow! We're eating grilled cheese for dinner? No boiled mackerel?” Emma teased, turning before pulling him down to the soft couch crossing one leg under the other. Killian smiled down at her before replying.

“I figured you deserved it, after the day you had. Tell me, how does a realm of mirrors work?” He lowered himself to the couch, tucking himself between the arm of the chair and Emma's left side. Moving her leg out from under herself, Emma shifted to lean into Killian's side.

“Would be your ideal world wouldn't it?” She teased, biting back a smirk. Killian looked at her in mock hurt, a look with which Emma replied with a sly grin. After a half-hearted attempt at a stare-off, the pair just laughed, Killian placing a kiss to the crown of her head before moving is arm around her shoulders. Leaning forward, Emma reached out to grab food, bringing it back to her lap to share.

After a few quiet, yet comfortable moments, Emma picked up the remote to the new TV, flicking through Netflix in an attempt to find a movie to watch and probably fall asleep during.

“Is that another bloody version of me?” Killian yelled, grabbing the remote from her hand and scrolling back until _Hook_ came up on the screen. Emma couldn't help but laugh.

“Uh yeah it is. We can watch that if you want, I promise it's not as bad as _Peter Pan_.”

Killian nodded after a brief moment of consideration and calmed as the movie began.

It only took 10 minutes for Emma to start feeling tired, so she reached for her phone, desperate to stay awake until Henry came home from his date. _Since you didn't really get that experience on his first date_ , a voice in the back of her head whispered. Shaking away the feeling of guilt over her actions as the Dark One, she noticed the notifications hovering over her phone app.

12 notifications to be exact.

“Killian,” she began, looking up at him as he tore his eyes away from the screen. He raised his brows in response, “when on earth did you try and call me _12_ times?”

His cheeks tinged pink as he ducked his head in embarrassment, “Well, you see Swan,” Emma waited, a smile growing at his flustered state. “I was merely concerned for you, love. The Queen posed as Regina and her portrayal rubbed me up the wrong way.”

Emma's smile softened as she placed a hand on his cheek.

“You knew something was wrong?” She asked, still amazed at the connection they obviously had. Killian simply nodded, a soft smile forming on his face mirroring hers. Emma leant up to kiss him, never getting sick of the feeling of love that passed between them.

Breaking the kiss, she moved her forehead to rest against his, both of them still with their eyes shut, taking in the peace.

“So,” Emma started, voice curious, “what were you doing today, apart from sending me a bajillion phone messages?”

Killian let out a laugh, moving his hand back and forth over her arm, eyes moving back to the movie in front of them, “The lad had some pre-date jitters that I was happy to help calm. Gave him some tips here and there.”

It was Emma's turn to laugh, imagining the pair of them, her two true loves, talking about girls, picking out ties.

Everything that a father and son were supposed to do together.

“Ah, I see.” She began, “So I expect Violet to be cringing at the cheesy pick up lines right about now?”

Killian tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer. “Worked on you didn't it darling?” He winked at her, just as he did when they first met. _What a flirt,_ she remembered thinking back then.

She was right in the end, there was simply more than met the eye with him.

Emma's mind drifted back to her previous thought. Henry and Killian.

“Thank you.” She said, voice soft. Killian looked down at her confused.

“What for, lass?”

Emma chewed on the inside of her lip, thinking of a way to explain. “I wasn't here today, for Henry, I mean. You were. The two of you have gotten really close since you moved in here. I wanted to thank you for that. He hasn't had much luck with father figures in the past. Hell, he's not going to have much luck with parents at all in the future.”

“Emma,” Killian began, before Emma cut him off again.

“I know we're trying to find another way, but if we don't...” She took a deep breath, “I know Henry has Regina, and I know she can look after him fine. But I need you to promise me you'll be there for him too.”

Killian opened his mouth as if to begin speaking, before shutting it again, reaching for the remote. Pausing the movie, he turned his body to face her, hand moving from her shoulder to her cheek.

“Swan, you must know...you _have_ to know, I would never leave Henry for anything. No matter what happened to you, I wouldn't leave the lad on his own. I've enjoyed this time we've had together and I am _honoured_ that you have allowed me to be a part of his life.”

Emma let a single tear fall, quickly wiped away by Killian. “I promise you, Emma. Henry's never going to have to be alone like we were.”

She nodded, letting a small smile form before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Emma buried her head in his neck, breathing deeply.

“You're so good with him. There isn't anyone else I'd rather have looking out for him.”

She felt him nod against her shoulder and mumble a thank you into her shirt. After a long, quiet embrace, Emma pulled away, letting out a shaky laugh and smiling at the man sitting next to her. “Let's watch the rest of this movie, yeah?” Emma asked, trying to diffuse the emotion in the room.

“Aye, Swan. Sounds perfect.”

The two moved back into their original positions and resumed watching.

It only took another 20 minutes for Emma to fall asleep.

–

“Love, wake up.” Emma woke up to Killian gently shaking her shoulder, “Henry's home.”

Emma shot up, craning her head to look out the front windows. She could just make out a shadow in the porch light. She turned around, leaning on the back board of the couch, chin laying on her hands. The door creaked open as Henry made his way through the doorway, turning away from Emma and Killian to lock the door, leaning his head against the door and letting out a breath.

“So how was it, kid?” Emma asked cheerily, thinking back to the time she came home from her first date with Killian.

Henry startled and flung around to stare at her and Killian wide-eyed. “Uhh, it was good, I guess.” The smile on his face said it had been more than good. “So lad,” Killian began, voice joky and light, “did you give her the rose like I said?”

Emma saw Henry nod sheepishly before raising a brow at Killian. “Sounds like you really swept her off her feet then, kid.”

Henry slowly started making his way towards the stairs. “Yeah mum, I had a great time. I'm,” he faked a yawn, “really tired though, so I'm gonna go up to bed. Night guys!”

They both shouted a goodnight in response before he quickly bounded back down the stairs. “Thanks Killian, by the way. For your help today. It meant a lot to me.”

Emma turned to look at Killian, seeing surprise and genuine fondness in his eyes. “Any time at all, Henry.”

With a quick nod and a smile he made his way back up the stairs. Emma's eyes remained on Killian, where his remained on the stair that Henry had just ascended.

_Yeah,_ she thought, _Henry was going to be just fine._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends! :)


	9. A Little Miracle ~ (6x09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! SO I accidentally posted this as it's own work, but am moving it over here now, so sorry if you're seeing this twice! Anyways, cast your mind back to 6x09 and I was dying over Killian's little smile at Belle and baby Gideon, so this happened.  
> So this is 6x09 - Changelings

Emma took a deep breath before she walked out onto the porch of the convent. The whole ordeal had been tiring, worrying, and exciting all at once; how Belle must have been feeling through it all, Emma could only wonder. But it all seemed worth it now, the new mother back in the small room holding her newborn baby boy.

On the porch, Killian was leaning against the railing on his forearms, looking around for any sight of Gold or similar bothersome presences. He took the job seriously, Emma could tell. Protecting his friend, the people he loves: sounded like Killian.

“You can breathe again.” she said as she made her way towards him. He whipped his head around the second he heard her voice, straightening up slightly, “Healthy baby boy,” she continued, walking into his arms, “and healthy happy mother.” she finished, voice muffled where her face burrowed into the leather of Killian’s jacket. She could literally feel the air rush out of him.

“Belle’s okay?” he asked, despite Emma’s reassurances. It had taken the drive from Granny’s to the convent to convince Killian Belle wasn’t going to die. She knew it came from a good place; labour was a very different thing back in the Enchanted Forest, a fair few mothers dying in childbirth. It had taken some persuading to pry Killian away from her side.

Emma nodded into his shoulder, letting out a sigh before pulling away slightly, stopping before she got too far. He kept his arms around her waist, ducking his head in an attempt to meet her eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts, love?”

Emma looked up and held his stare for a few seconds, before releasing a deep breath and moving her hands along his arms. She moved their hands so they were between them, holding onto his tightly.

“I don’t know, really.” she told him, shrugging her shoulders, “I guess…”

“It was good of you to be there for her.” Killian interrupted, raising his eyebrows pointedly. He knew what she was thinking. She just needed to say it, “Belle, I mean.”

Emma smirked up at him, smile still a little sad, “Yeah, no one should have to be alone through that. You should have someone there.”

She kept her eyes locked on his, knowing if she moved them she’d chicken out. He was safe, the safest person on earth. She could tell him stuff she would never talk to anyone else about. Killian lead her over to a table and chairs that sat looking out over the gardens.

“Alone like you were, you mean?” he continued, prompting her to talk. Emma had told him the story months ago, the full story, “Yeah, well I mean, I had nurses and stuff. But really, yeah, I was.” Emma replied, voice soft. It had been a good while since she’d thought about it. Life had been good, relatively speaking. She had Henry now, so she tried to block out the past.

Killian reached across the table and took her hand again, “And you didn’t want that for Belle?”

Emma could only nod, “Especially when Gold’s so absent at the moment.”

Killian’s gaze turned icy the second she mentioned his name, “That bastard doesn’t deserve to have a child in the world. Doesn’t deserve a lass like Belle, either. But either way, he’s stayed away so far.” he said, as he looked out into the surrounds. Emma took a moment to just observe him. He really cared.

Not just about Belle, she knew that already. But about this baby. The child of his worst enemy. Emma let herself think for a second.

Killian had never really mentioned children before. He babysat Neal with her, and seemed to entertain Alexandra pretty well, but nothing further than that. Was it possible…

“Have you ever had a kid?” Emma questioned. Killian looked back towards her in shock, clearly not expecting a question like that. He paused, thoughts most likely bouncing around his head before he spoke.

“I must admit, love, I’m not entirely sure.” he answered, looking towards the ground in shame, “None that I know of at least.”

Emma squeezed his hand, giving him what she hoped would serve as a reassuring look.

“It’s okay.” she told him, a soft smile on her face, “For what it’s worth,” he looked back up at her now, “you’d be a great father.”

Their eyes locked, both of them imagining the same thing. A child. One that was raised in a loving home rather than a crowded one. Emma’s ideal visions of the future vanished in two seconds flat when she remembered. She wasn’t going to get that, not with anyone. Because of the bloody hooded figure.

She cast her mind back to the incident in Gold’s shop that morning, the image of the jewelled sword. That was what was waiting for her, no matter how hopeful she felt in the meantime.

Killian looked at her, tilting his head as if he was trying to see into her mind. Silent, they sat for a moment as they allowed Belle some time with her newborn son. It wasn’t long until one of Storybrooke’s fairies emerged and brought them in to see Belle.

The smile on Killian’s face was priceless when he saw his friend. Happiness, and also complete and utter awe at the tiny infant in her arms.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked, as they approached the bed. Belle smiled, only looking up at them for a second before turning her gaze back to the baby in her arms.

“Good. Really good.” she replied, “Happy.”

She lifted her eyes once more to meet Emma’s, “Thank you, Emma. So much. If I’d had to do that alone…”

“Don’t even think about it, Belle. It was the least I could do.” Emma reassured, face morphing into a smile as the little boy shifted. Killian, having been quiet up until now, gestured towards the baby.

“Handsome little lad you’ve got there, lass.” he said, “Hard to believe who his father is.” Emma slapped him across the chest before rolling her eyes and smiling back at Belle.

Belle let out a chuckle, “Yeah. Yeah, despite all the stuff that’s gone on, I’m glad he’s here now.”

Killian nodded, eyes cloudy as they stayed on the boy, “Do you want to hold him?” Belle asked. It took Killian a few moments to realise she had talked to him. He looked at Emma, then at Belle, then back down at the baby before taking careful steps towards the bed. With some organisation, Killian managed to position the baby in his arms.

It was almost comical, how little the boy looked in Killian’s arms, his pale skin stark against all the black leather. But, despite the hesitancy, it didn’t take long for Killian to relax with the infant in his arms, lightly bouncing up and down on the spot.

“What do you think, Killian? Little Gideon needs a godfather, if you’re available.” Belle asked in a soft voice, still tired from the labour. Emma raised her brow as Killian froze on the spot, neither of them imagining the offer.

“Belle,” Killian began, “I’m honoured, but…”

“No ‘buts’ Killian. I trust you. And you’ve done a lot to protect us over the last month. I want this.” Belle interrupted. Killian turned back to Emma, eyes wide and shining. She gave him an encouraging nod, folding her arms across her body as she watched the exchange in front of her.

“It would be my pleasure, Belle. Thank you.” Killian replied, voice full of sincerity. He through a smile towards Emma over his shoulder. He moved to give the boy back to his mother and walked back towards Emma. An arm casually wrapped around her waist, the pair looked towards Belle.

“So, Gideon?” Emma asked, clearing her throat and tucking her hands into her back pockets. Belle smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s from a book. My favourite book.” she answered. A look passed over her face, before she looked up at Killian.

“Killian.” he nodded, “I need you to do something for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
